Putera
Putera is one of the main antagonists of the Doraemon 455th Birthday Special Episode, “''Genius Nobita’s Airship Amusement Park''”. History Putera was seen coming to Jester–Sama’s office. He was telling Jester–Sama if he put the whole amusement park to the airship, it’ll become the “Airship Amusement Park”. And the author of the brilliant idea is the inheritor of the “Connie Amusement Park”. Jester–Sama ask Putera how can they do it. He smells his money and believe to be the best. If he wants to come in “Jester Land”, the money will centeinly come. In order to develop the project, the should bring it to the 21st century. Putera believes to be a good idea and leave the office. He pops to the 21st century the duck–like ship and enters the Connie’s Airship Amusement Park with his robo–wheeled jesters. He heads fo the control central and attacks Doraemon and the others, but they escaped. His robo–wheeled jesters chases after them. One of his clown soldiers said they failed to catch them. Jester–Sama called them useless for their failure and asked about what did Putera do. Connie explained that Jester–Sama is an enemy who can do anything for money by stealing other’s ideas or drowning other parks by making scandals. If the airship hijacking happens, it’s impossible for the police to notice. When Doraemon and the others got capture, he stands on top of the Merry–Go–Around, twirling his flaming stick and said “Checkmate”. Connie asked Jester–Sama what’s he gonna do with her amusement park. He explains that since the park was opened, all his guests and he have thought everything here must be his. If he doesn’t do that he won’t be able to sleep at night. But, it is also so sad when he thinks of the children who spend money coming to play. He always think of his guests before doing anythings. Because, the money that guests spend is also his. Without him noticing, Doraemon tries to break out of the rope his clowns tied him and the others with. So, to conider this is a request. he asked her if she agrees to give the park to him, like her father. Suddenly, the airship gets strucked by lighting and injuring the others. After that, Doraemon breaks free and the others. However, Jester–Sama and Putera did not died from it. The weather changed and begins to rain. The other finds out that the airship starts to speeds up loses control. Connie told the others to get back to the control room and she’ll come up with the solution. Unfortunately, Jester–Sama stand in front of her. She tolds him to stay away and doesn’t have time for him. He instead says “Retire” and runs away crying like a baby. Putera runs after him. They don’t know what’s wrong with him, but they shouldn’t bother with him and head for the cntrol room. Jester–Sama and Putera runs back to their ship. Jester–Sama tells Putera to hurry up. Putera asked Jester–Sama how about Airship Amusement Park and Jester–Sama said it’s not necessary anymore. Putera said that they sent a lot just because of it. Jester–Sama angrily asked Putera if having a crown like him isn’t a waste of money. Putera got money from Jester–Sama and tells him he has to take Jester–Sama back safely. And he does. Jester–Sama saids that he’ll achieve two aims from one effort. Suddenly, the robo–jesters awakes, jumps off the airship right to Jester–Sama’s duck–like ship and piles up. It causes the ship to control ballance a fall to the lake below. A few months later, they were seen that they suvived the crash and Jester–Sama makes a 30–minute circle tour of his damaged duck–like ship for 500 yens, while Putera starts a clown show. Jester–Sama also want to get out of here. Video Category:Evil Clowns Category:Jesters